Naruto: The Tales Of Youkai Academy
by Kuroi Kage X
Summary: Naruto get's sent away from his home village to a..school? Now watch him grow stronger meet love intrests and deafeat challenging enemy's This is a naruto/rosario vampire crossover. Please read
1. Chapter 1

___**An: Waz up my viewer's this is my first fan-fiction so any help will be greatly appreciated also review please, also some theme's will be used from Lord Of The Land Of Fire's True monster It is a great fanfiction so I suggest you read It. The paring will be naruto/moka/Kurumu.**_

_**Naruto:The Tales Of The Youkai Academy**_

_Why the hell am i on this thing, i shouldn't even be here. I should be at home wearing my brand new jounin jacket but no, they said i failed, little pieces of shit._ Thought a boy with blood red hair he looked to be about 16 years old with a hi-ate tied around his left arm, he was wearing black khakis and a long sleeved black shirt with the words Death's Flame in kanji on his back, he also had a mask ,it was black,red,and blue colored with black being the primary color the blue color where surrounding the eyes, making it look like the paint was running down the length of his mask, the red was around where his mouth would be, it was made to look like a fox's bloody grin the painted teeth looked pointed and jagged. But under the mask you could see he has three whisker marks on each side of his face. And strapped to his back is what looks like a legendary muramasa blade. The blade was truly fear inspiring with the blade being a dark blood red in color, and the hilt as black as everlasting darkness, if you look closer you could see a slight aura hovering around the blade,all in all it looked demonic.

Slitted red eyes opened in a lazy fashion as if he just woke up _'I still cant believe that I'm on this contraption called a 'bus' i wonder what the hell i did to get here._ He was jolted out of his thoughts by the 'bus' driver.

'Hey kid you going to Youkai academy.' Asked the creepy bus driver with sinister glowing eyes.

'Yes bus driver-San, unfortunately.' Naruto added in his mind he really did not want to be here.

'Alright just to warn you mister...' The bus driver trailed off.

'My name is uzumaki naruto.' Was the dull reply of a seriously bored naruto.

'Okay then uzumaki-San just to warn you Youkai academy is a real scary place.' As the bus driver said this his eyes glowed even more and a evil smile graced his lips.

'Hmph whatever.' Naruto replied he doubted that anything could scare him after a year of being a hunter-nin even less surprise him. During the silence he decided to reflect how he got here.

_**FLASHBACK 1 hour ago :**_

_Naruto was standing in a large stadium staring at him across the stadium was his opponent ' kishimoto Sandusky' naruto said kishimoto was the second strongest in his village mizugakure, second only to the mizukage and on top off that he was also a member of the seven shinobi swordsmen,naruto calmly got into stance. I cant believe i halve to fight him just to become a jounin._

_Drawing out his sword naruto got in to a defensive stance,kishimoto charged first swinging his blade towards the left,blocking naruto swung the his blade towards the right while kishimoto blocked he swung his leg to the left hitting his rib's kishimoto stumbled back a little taking advantage naruto charged swinging his sword in a wide arc meant to cut kishimoto in half, kishimoto bent backwards to avoid the blow while using his sword to keep him from falling backwards kishimoto then jumped back and started to do hand seals for a jutsu **suiton:suiryuudan no jutsu **a giant water dragon raised up from the river in the stadium as it rushed towards naruto just before it reached him naruto cut the dragon in half with the muramasa sword 'fine you wanna play with jutsu,then we can play with jutsu. As naruto starts doing hand signs kishimoto started running towards him at an incredible speed trying to stop the red head but it was to late. **suiton:daibakufu no jutsu **a giant vortex of water suddenly appeared and smashed into the swordsman knocking him back into the stadium wall as kishimoto pealed him self off the wall naruto charged again swinging his sword horizontally, kishimoto ducked just in time at the blade cut into the wall kishimoto then kicked naruto in the stomach knocking on his back kishimoto charged towards the red head he was now standing over naruto as he stabbed his sword downwards naruto rolled to the left the sword barley missing naruto then used the **Kawamari no jutsu** to switch with a rock charging towards kishimoto he threw his blade to him kishimoto dogged as naruto started a barrage of punches over whelming the swordsman making him stumble backwards he kicked him in his stomach as kishimoto was falling backwards he took kishimoto sword and put it where the fallen swordsman's neck was at _

_'Give up now kishimoto-San or ill kill you where you are at.' Was naruto's viciously asked command. _

_' Fine i give up.' Was kishimoto's wary reply as he slowly got up and backed away from naruto._

_The mizukage who was the only one in the stands clapped his hands 'You did very good naruto-Kun but alas you did not pass to become a jounin.' Said the mizukage in a deceitfully sorrowful voice_

_What! why not!.? Naruto asked angrily, he defeated kishimoto he deserved to be a jounin of mizugakure._

_'Because naruto you did not show any kind of strategy in this test you might have the strength to be a jounin but your strategy is still at chunin level, but do not worry naruto i have a mission for you and it is ranked as a level s-mission.'_

_Ok' Naruto replied warily 'Whats the mission.'_

_'The mission is-- to go to a school called Youkai academy and never comeback again.' Said the mizukage with a hidden smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, I still cant believe it was this easy._

_Through out the brief fill-in naruto's eyes where getting wider and wider 'what the fuck do you mean i cant come back!' Shouted naruto in pure rage he may not love the mizu village but he still did not want to leave._

_The mizukage moved his hand in a motion telling naruto to sit 'Naruto, me and the village consul agreed that you should leave the village,because to put it frankly everyone here besides me think that you are a demon due to your 'tenant' as ill call it' The mizukage lied threw his evil little head._

_'So im leaving just because of some damn demon fox!' Naruto looked outraged._

_' it's really not that bad you will get a compensation of 8,000 yen monthly'. Was the slightly happy reply of the mizukage._

_'It's not that bad! what the fuck do you mean it's not that bad! of course it's that bad, i wont be able to return to my home village and all i get is a measly compensation to not return!' Naruto spat out looking absolutely livid, if he had the power he would beat the mizukage till he dropped then would of started again. _

_'Would you rather leave the village permanently and without the compensation, cause i would be more then happy to oblige'. The mizukage said glee fully you could tell he loved the situation naruto was in._

_'Fine then you teme where the hell am i supposed to go, I have nowhere else. Naruto said he looked depressed now, all the anger he had before vanished to be replaced with weary resignation._

_'As i said before you will go to a private school called youkai academy we don't care what you do there, just stay there away from this village and its people. The mizukage said threateningly as if he would actually follow his order._

_'Fine, fine where is this school at' Naruto was still annoyed and angry so he might as well get out of here as soon as possible._

_'Here take this it will tell you where to go' The mizukage handed the red head a yellow pamphlet._

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

_'Stupid ass mizukage' _Naruto sighed, he was still slightly annoyed at the village for kicking him out but not as much as before, but still if he ran into any mizu-nin he would slaughter them_. I wonder how much longer it is going to take till we get there._ Naruto thought, he was still getting increasingly bored even after the small conversation he had with the bus driver, Speaking of witch he started to think what the bus driver said about the school being scary. _Humph what could possibly scare me now, a year of being a hunter-nin, a couple of A-rank mission's that most couldn't accomplish NOTHING could scare me now i mean he's acting like the damn school is full of monster's under cover as humans trying to coexist with us regular people. pssh yeah right like that's possible._

'Hey driver-San when are we going to reach youkai academy' Naruto asked the driver in annoyance.

'Hmm we should almost be there, so shut up and in-joy the ride. The driver said in a mixture of annoyance and thoughtfulness.

Naruto did as told and started looking around at the scenery, the tree's that where once full of vibrancy were now dead and dreadfully looking, the grass that normally turns a golden-yellow when they die was actually pitch black just like the tree's and he could see a thing that looked like a castle in the distance he guessed that was supposed to be his new school. Looks like they really like horror movie's. He broke out of his thoughts as he saw the school get closer, And closer.

'Where here kid, but be careful and don't tell anyone your human.' the bus driver stated as the door's to the bus opened.

'Thank you bus driver-San.' I wonder why he told me not to tell anyone i was human

As naruto got of the bus he started to hear a mysterious laugh turning around he found the bus and the driver were gone. walking towards the tall evil sinister looking castle in the distance as he walked he noticed it was built near what looks like a cemetery and that there where slightly creepy looking scarecrows on the road there as he moved on a crowd of bats suddenly covered his vision after a little struggle he finally was able to scare of the bats he then heard a sound following it he saw it was just some water dripping from a damp tree. He failed to realize that a girl on a bike was headed straight towards him.

'Hey watch out'

Naruto turning around came face to face with a tire to the face making both him and the girl fall with the bike crashing in the near distance, getting up he looked up to find the girl staring at him with a light blush, The girl had long pink hair flowing down to her butt and very short mini skirt and a green top, it looked like it was a school uniform. Damn she look fine, if all the girls in the school is this cute i wont have any problem attending.

'Sorry my eyes went blurry because im anemic

'Do you need any help up' Naruto said extending his hand.

_"_Yes, Thank you very much" The girl took his hand

As naruto was helping her up he introduced himself 'My name is uzumaki naruto at your service' Naruto said bowing in respect.

He got a blush in response 'Thank you my name is Akashiya Moka, oh your bleeding a little. She said in concern,Naruto lifted a hand to his cheek and sure enough it was bleeding.

'Hmm your scent, it smells nice.' Said moka while moving closer to naruto till her face was hovering above his neck until she took a bite at his neck.

'Nani'! It didn't hurt be he was kinda shocked that some random hot girl he met on a creepy road all of a sudden bit his neck, he started to feel something drain but it didn't make him weaker so he let her continue after a while she let go and backed up a little.

Moka was currently staring at him in a bit of a daze with a prominent blush on her cheeks "oh i am very sorry i didn't mean to, but your scent was verry alluring.' She said still in a slight daze.

Naruto was staring at her sporting a light blush, Why the hell am i blushing because she said my scent was alluring. He reached up to his neck there was two little puncture marks and there was no blood coming out of the wound but it did kind of look like a hickey.

' Forgive me for asking moka-San, but did you just drink my blood.' Naruto asked curiously the wound didn't hurt or anything but he was still curious as to why exactly she would drink his blood.

Looking a little shy she nodded "Ya im sorry i didn't ask but you smell very alluring"

Naruto looked at her for a while "yes, you kinda mentioned that already, but why exactly did you drink my blood for.

Moka if possible looked even more nervous and shy 'I am kinda a uh vampire.' she looked at him as if he would immediately run away after she told him that.

Naruto looked at her with a eye brow raised A vampire hmm cool. A vampire you say'. She nodded, 'well you could at least ask if your going to keep drinking my blood,' He said with a smirk.

His answer seemed to shock and excite her "you mean you don't hate vampires' She said in a small and hopeful voice.

He looked at her before shaking his head a little and smiled 'No why would i, your the first vampire i ever meet plus your really hot and nice so how could i hate you. He said in a friendly tone meant to ease her fears.

She smiled at him and before he could do anything, she jumped and gave him a hug "Then would you be my friend naruto-kun.' She said in a slightly muffled voice because her face was buried in his shoulder.

Naruto looked in her in slight surprise bet nonetheless he nodded and smiled "Sure moka-Chan, now can you kind of stop hugging me we might run late'. Naruto chuckled a little as she hesitated to leave "Come on moka-Chan lets go before were late.

Moka moved back and smiled up at him and nodded "Ok but you have to talk to me on the way to school ok'. At his nod they started moving towards the towering building that is to be his school for who knows long.

While they where walking moka suddenly grew curious 'Hey naruto-kun are you a new student like me'.

Naruto nodded ' Ya this will be my first year here.'He didn't think it was necessary to add that he thinks this place was creepy.

'Then how come you aren't wearing the school uniform like the rest of us are? She was pretty sure he would be the only one without a uniform.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "do you really think id look as good as i am right now if i had a school uniform on'. He was greatly surprised and amused when she nodded.

'Ya, anyways tell me a little about you'. She said with a cheerful smile and a little red donning on her cheeks you could tell she was embarrassed but he didn't know by what.

Naruto had a small frown and the words of the bus driver echoed in his head 'be careful and don't tell anyone your human. Well there really nothing to tell I was a orphan growing up so I don't know my parents and thats basically all i could tell you right now' He knew he lied but he still didn't have much of a reason to tell her all about its safer to just tell her a little piece of information.

Moka looked a little sad 'Oh im sorry i didn't mean to bring up any bad memories' She said he guess she thought that it hurt him to talk about it. 'Its ok its not like it hurts to talk about it'. Naruto said in a tender voice.

'Oh ok.' Just like that her slightly dampened mood was happy again, she still looked a little weired though like she wanted to ask something else, he decided to not ask what she was thinking.

'Oh well im glad your my friend I was really worried because I was all alone, but now i have a friend to hang around with'. She looked shyly at him before looking back towards the road again. As they were once again walking in silence naruto went back to thinking about some of his days in mizugakure.

_**FLASHBACK 11 YEARS:**_

_A 5 year old naruto was sitting in the back of his classroom all alone the rest of the kids where in the front just ignoring him like all the rest of the time while the teacher glared at him with a evil twinkle like always and also like always he gave him a incredibly hard question to answer _

_'Naruto what is the perfect angle that you should throw a kunai and a shuriken to a target that is more then 3 miles in front of you' The evil teacher asked a vicious smirk showing on his badly scared face from when a demon attacked a village._

_' Um i don't know teacher-sama' Was the slightly scared answer of naruto he obviously did not know the question he doubted that anyone beside a seasoned chunnin or jounin would even know the answer._

_'Naruto would you come with me in the back i would like to discuss your slipping grades'. The evil twinkle in his eyes started to grow even more every second he didn't move 'NOW' Was the order of a sadistic teacher who will love when he gets naruto alone to 'train' naruto in kenjutsu,taijutsu, and torture._

_'Yes teacher-sama' Naruto was definitely scared now he knew what the teacher was going to do first he would 'teach' him some taijutsu by beating on him till he bleed then he would 'teach' him kenjutsu by cutting him into ribbons then he would 'teach' him about torture which he actually will only he would be the test subject. As he got up he saw all the other students looking and pointing at him some where laughing at him while other where looking at him with a strange glint in there eyes. He kept walking down till one of the kids stuck there leg out to make naruto fall and humiliate himself which it did all the kids and the three teachers where laughing at him know he slowly picked himself off the floor as soon as he did somebody threw there book at him hitting him in his head that started it. All of a sudden they all threw things at him books,wooden kunai, and shuriken,along with rulers after the barrage of items where done falling on him he walked into the teachers private office with the teacher trailing right after him. He turned around to see the teacher closing the door with a slam it closed the teacher slowly stalked up to him while naruto was backing up but due to terror that was all he could do, the teacher finally reaching his desired target he picked him up by the scruff of his coaler and slammed him into the wall making the young boy scream with one hand he kept the boy against the wall but with the other he started to pound his fist into the naruto's stomach repeatedly,until he started to throw up blood after that he let him drop to the floor now that the taijutsu lesson was done he walked to his desk letting the naruto throw up on the floor. Pulling out a kunai out from the drawer and walked back to the boy again he punched the boy once again making him fall while he was still down the teacher then started slashing at him he cut the boys arms till they were covered in blood he soon did the same thing to his legs and stomach. He flopped the boy on his back and stabbed him in the back multiple times till he could see his spine cord thats when he stopped the 'kenjutsu' part was done now. He put the bloodied kunai back in the drawer he then pulled out some rope and tied the boy up after that, the only thing that could be heard was the blood curling screams of some poor kid and the insane laughter of a evil teacher._

_When he finally came out, his cloths where all bloody and ripped luckily for him nobody was around because school was out already. Limping back towards his rundown old rickety apartment he took out his key for the graffiti covered door, opening the door naruto looked at the terribly damaged room's. The wall's were covered with writing's like 'demon child','hell's spawn',and 'bastard child'. Walking in he saw the chairs where all broken, the table was split in half , the faucet was liking through a crack, and the walls where all dented with chunks of wall missing. Naruto sighed,it depressed him whenever he saw his apartment like this when he first rented the apartment it looked very nice. Deciding that he wont let the condition of the apartment get him down, he went to his small closet pulling out the only other piece of clothing he had beside the ripped clothes he had on now. He changed into a red and black M.I.S.T style clothes the m.i.s.t clothes were similar to khondagakure's ANBU except the M.I.S.T's clothes are more flexible due to there style of killing. After locking up his apartment he started strolling down the busy street's trying to ignore the glares and mean words thrown his way, making his way towards one of the most secluded parts in his hole village his sacred river. He came across a frozen shred of grass deciding to ignore it,he moved towards the river when he got nearer he saw there were more and more frozen things such as the trees the bushes and of course more frozen grass. But what he saw next took the breath out of his lungs, the whole entire river was frozen solid with snow flakes mysteriously_ _falling down just on the river with the sun seating in front of the river. It made it look as if the great kami shiva herself was coming down, but the snow felt weired and...off like it wasn't_ _really snowing and the snow felt warm not cold like normal snow is. Suddenly he blacked out falling down on the frozen river letting one word escape his mouth 'beautiful' then he subcame to the blissful ignorance called unconsciousness._ _When he came to he was beside the river and everything was un-frozen again. But he was un-naturally cold but it strangely_ _felt welcoming, as if he belonged to the cold and the cold belonged to him._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

'Hey naruto were here.' Moka said bringing naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto looked up and sure enough there was the school towering over them as if to decide there fate. He looked towards the court yard and there was the students having a conversation. The tree's and everything else if possible looked even more rotten and dead then the previous one's. There was also a creepy feeling to it as well, like there was something wrong with it, but at the same time sorta inviting. 'Moka-Chan' she turned to him giving him her full attention. 'I have a feeling that I will love this place.' Naruto said with a smirk crawling to his onto lips. Moka nodded her head and smiled she could already tell that the school year will be very entertaining and fun.

_**Author's Note: Well here was the first chapter I'm a little nervous so please review and tell me you're thought's about the story. I apologize for any grammar error's I made I will be looking for a beta for this fic also, watch out for my other naruto fan fiction Naruto: Rin'negan it will be out soon so...later.**_


	2. READ MWAAAHHH

_**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry but as you can tell, I'm putting this story on hiatus for another it is in it's beginning stages so I'm writing a preview chap. to see if you my fans would like it. So check it out **_

**_P.S. Sorry to disappoint the 26 people who alerted this story, please accept my apologies_**


End file.
